


Little Fingers

by Rubitan



Series: Tumblr Batfamily Prompts [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family, Gen, toddler!Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick started to notice something about his little baby brother Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komru/gifts).



> Komru asked for Dami being possessive over his brother Jason.

Over the past few weeks, Dick had started to notice something strange. And that particular something regarded his little baby brother Damian.

Now normally Dick wouldn’t have noticed such a thing, but he was constantly around Damian. As self-centered as it sounded, he liked to think that Damian preferred his company to most others. Or maybe Damian just knew Dick couldn’t say no to him. He definitely had Dick wrapped around his finger. Damian was a smart child. Far more intelligent than most when they were his age so it wouldn’t be surprising that he knew that Dick would give him anything he wanted.

But since Dick was constantly around Damian, he picked up on things no one else did. What Dick had realized was that his baby brother was slightly possessive of his other little brother Jason. If Dick didn’t know both his brothers so well, he wouldn’t have thought it was possible - neither Jason or Damian were the nicest kid on the block and they definitely weren’t affectionate with each other.

Still Dick didn’t doubt they loved each other, despite the insults and the biting (the latter was only on Damian’s part). So it came as a bit of surprise when Dick realized Damian didn’t like it when Jason’s attention was on someone else while the two of them were in the same room.

Though Dick had learned that he was an exception to this apparently rule. He liked to believe Damian didn’t get fussy only because he actually liked him and didn’t mind when he talked to Jason. Besides seventy-five percent of the time Dick was in the same room with Damian, he was carrying him.

It started off small. The toddler would notice that Jason entered the room because he’d shift in Dick’s arms and then watch his other brother. Most of the time Jason would be grabbing something and then just leave or he’d plop down on the nearest soft surface with a book to read.

Then it started getting a bit more noticeable. Damian would make a noise, his typically “tt” sound when he realized Jason was nearby. Of course Jason would look over, but then Damian would pretend he didn’t say anything. It was adorable in Dick’s opinion, but he didn’t think too much of it. Damian always acted like he didn’t like the attention.

Eventually it escalated to this point. And this point was, whenever Jason was caught talking to someone else, especially Tim, Damian would struggle in Dick’s arms - yes he still wanted to be carried everywhere - to try and make it over to Jason. It was such a gradual increase that everyone didn’t notice just how possessive Damian had become.

Dick watched as the scene played out once again. He placed Damian down, tired of trying to keep the toddler from leaping out of his arms, and kept his eyes on him as Damian scampered across the room and latched onto Jason’s legs, giving a glare to his dad.

He watched Jason not even pause in his conversation and hefted Damian into his arms. He had to stifle a laugh as he saw the baffled look on Bruce’s face at the intense glare Damian was giving him even as he cuddled into Jason’s chest.

Scratch what he said before. Damian had  _everyone_ , not just him, wrapped around his tiny fingers.


End file.
